What Really Should Happen at Yuki's Secret Base
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: Warning:Yaoi! If you don't like don't read! It's something that I wish would really happen more often.


What Really Should Happen at Yuki's Secret Base

By: FROM YESTERDAY-it's coming

Disclaimer: I don't own furbra. And if I did, do think I'd be writing this? No, I'd be forcing Yuki, Kyo, and Haru to have a threesome; so don't even think of taking me to court! And I also don't own a line from Family Guy that's in this story.

Warning: swearing, OOC, random yaoi, and dirty mindedness.

Summary: Just some random shit I felt like writing. Yaoi fangirls enjoy.

A/N: It's gonna be tff. (totally fuckin' funny) Just read it. R&R plez. I honestly don't care if you flame. So, yeah….And if any of you randomly wondering what I'm listening to Boiled Frogs-alexisonfire. I love that song!

So Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were chilling in one of those inflatable Canadian Tire tents at Yuki's Secret Base. Why it was a Canadian Tire tent, when they live in Japan I don't know. They're just cool that way and Canadian Tire is awesome.

Anyways, they were sitting around in a circle in the tent drinking beer and eating the hash brownies Momiji had baked using the weed they had stolen from Shigure's secret stash that morning. For the first half-hour they just talked about school and random shit like that. Then for the next two hours they did some really fun drinking games that Kyo had learned from their Shishou while he was training in the mountains. Soon it was 10:00 p.m. and really dark outside. By now they were really wasted; but not so much so that you felt like any second now you were going to pass out. And sooo baked that Momiji was really starting to believe that pigs could actually fly. They were starting to get kind of bored so Haru suggested they play Truth or Dare. (You already know where this is going don't you?)

"Okay. I'll ask first." Haru

"'Kay." The other three

"Yuki, Truth or Dare?" Haru

"Ummm…Truth?" Yuki

"Ok.Have you ever kissed a girl?" Haru

"What kind of kiss?" Yuki

"Any kind of kiss." Haru

"Yes." Yuki

"Ohhh! Who was it?" Momiji

"T-Tohru." Yuki

"What?!" Kyo

"Oh relax! It was just a peck on the forehead! Besides I don't even like her in that way!" Yuki

"Whatever." Kyo

"Then who do you like?" Haru

"Ummm…" Yuki

"Tell us! Tell us!" Momiji

"Well I was dating Machi for a while but…" Yuki

"Go on." Kyo

"Well now I kind of like….Kyo." Yuki

"….." Everybody

"Oh My God." Haru

"…." Kyo

"Grrrrr! That's it I want to ask next!" Momiji

"OK." Haru

"Kyo Truth or Dare?" Momiji

"Dare." Kyo

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Yuki!" Momiji

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kyo and Yuki

"Well, if Yuki likes you then he won't mind if you kiss him." Momiji

"That and he's the grisliest thing in here." Haru

"Hey!" Yuki

"Don't spaz, you know we love you." Haru

"Whatever." Yuki

"Kyo! Hurry up and kiss Yuki! I wanna get asked!" Momiji

"Fine. Fine. I'll do it." Kyo

"Pain in the ass." Kyo muttered under his breath as he leaned over to Yuki and pressed his lips against the rat's. Kyo didn't know if it was because he was wasted or baked or something else but, having his lips on Yuki's felt like fireworks exploding. And apparently Yuki did too, because he heard Yuki groan into the kiss. So he decided he should deepen it. He flicked his tongue over Yuki's lower lip and he willingly opened his mouth.

As this was going on Momiji and Haru were sitting there staring for a while before they decided that they should leave before this went any further. So they grabbed the remaining unfinished beer cans and 'brownies', and crawled out of the tent. And walked back to Shigure's house to finish the food off.

By now Kyo and Yuki were reallllyyy going at it; because both of them already had their shirts and Yuki sitting in Kyo's lap. If there had been any animals around the tent before, they totally had left by now, considering the noise level. Which was pretty loud with all that moaning and groaning. And the source of all that noise was two teenage Zodiac possessed boys; one of which was enjoying an alarmingly good blowjob.

Yuki had lost all self control now and was currently giving Kyo a much needed blowjob. Which, or at least by the sound of it, he was enjoying fully.

"Ahhhh! Yes!" Kyo moaned.

As Yuki took his entire length into his mouth and sucked on it.

"H-harder!" Kyo groaned.

So Yuki sucked harder. And well, you pretty much guess what happened next. Yes, that's right they had screaming hot passionate guy sex. Which many yaoi fangirls would have loved to film.

-The next day-

Tohru was walking to Yuki's Secret Base to check if he was there, because she hadn't seen him since they got home from school. And now that she thought about she hadn't seen Kyo lately either. Hmmm…

When she got to Yuki's Secret Base she saw a tent of to one side. I wonder…She thought to herself. She walked over to it and unzipped the door. What she saw was an extremely mind blowing sight.

For there laid Yuki and Kyo, totally naked and curled up in each other's arms.

"Shit. I never have a camera when stuff like this happens." Tohru mumbled to herself as she zipped the door closed. "I better not wake them. Besides it'll be funnier when they wake up on their own." she added smiling to herself as she walked back to the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Read& Review plez!


End file.
